Sabertooth Tiger
|predators = All animals above it. |previous = / / |next = / / / . |hide = Caves |equivalent = / / / |released = April 18 |tier = 13 |realeased = April 18 }} UPGRADED to Sabertooth Tiger! Sabertooth Tigers are great swimmers, dominate the Lakes/Oceans/Mud! The Sabertooth Tiger, also known as Smilodon, is the thirteenth animal in Mope.io, and is the Arctic equivalent of the Hippo, Boa Constrictor, Ostrich, and Killer Whale . Technical * It upgrades from Rhino, Shark, Wolverine at 250K XP. * It upgrades to Elephant, Blue Whale, or Mammoth at 500K XP. * It is the third tier able to go over water spots (The first and second being 11 and 12). * Its ability slashes animals on two places, making it deadlier than Bears and Polar Bears. Appearance The Sabertooth Tiger is a brown-orange circle with three dark stripes on its back. Its tail has a dark tip. It has small ears with dark outline and a button nose. On the sides of its nose are two curved fangs, like its extinct counterpart. Strategy If you see prey, pursue it and slash it with your claws, then eat it before it can revive. If it gets onto a rock, use your ability to knock it off. (The ability sends smaller animals flying.) Use your ability to go over water spots as an advantage. Dive and wait for prey to come, then surprise-attack. Polar Bears are your best bet, this is because you can climb hills and so can they, make sure to get close enough to slash it so you don't miss and end up being slashed back by the Polar Bear, making it easier for them to escape. Wolverines are more valuable and can be easily eaten if you corner it into a hill, since you can climb them but they can't, however, their ability has a great knock-back which makes them hard to eat if they are not trapped anywhere. When threatened by a predator (Watch out for The Yeti's ability as it is very dangerous), slash it and then run away. Get in a hiding hole until your ability recharges, then it comes, tail-bite it and then slash it so you can get back to the hole. (Beware of The Yeti as they have a deadly ability) If you repeat the process, it will eventually die from tail-biting or from the scratching and it'll turn into meat. You can also use a hill instead of a hiding hole due to your ability. If a Mammoth tries to attack you, go outside of the arctic because you don't burn outside but they do, and then climb onto a tree, preferably one with Water next to it. The mammoth cannot reach you there and its snowballs can't either, so you can just wait there until danger leaves, and slash it to encourage leaving. While you're up there be productive and eat bananas or coconuts, whichever your tree has. Since one claw slash can slash up to 2 animals, your special double slash can slash up to 4 animals at a time! This gives you an advantage against several predators teaming, and can eliminate competition with other Sabertooth Tigers, not to mention the fact that you can destroy prey that try to gang up on you. If there aren't a lot of animals to eat, there are trees with bananas and coconuts outside the Arctic. Updated Strategies (As of Nov. 22 Update) Now that the Nov. 22 Update is out, Saber-Toothed Tigers are not bothered by the "It's hot outside the Arctic!" message, so do all your hunting outside the Arctic! Just remember to stay away from the lava, because you will be affected there and also because there is likely to be a Black Dragon. There are many tigers and nearly nothing can escape you since you claw slash is very effect against all your prey. Your best strategy outside the arctic is to go back and forth along the top grassland, and pay attention to rhinos, they are easy to catch if they are in a lake, this way you will upgrade very quickly. You can go in the Ocean, and can go on land until you reach too close to the Volcano. If a predator besides The Yeti comes after you, go back into the arctic, so you should stay near the arctic when you do your hunting. Gallery Sabertoothtiger.png|The Sabertooth Tiger. Sabretoothhill.png|A Smilodon on a hill. saber tooth!!!.png|A sabertooth tiger looking for prey to eat! Sabertooth tiger.PNG|A Sabertooth Tiger outside of the Arctic. Trivia * it is the only tier 13 animal to be added in the April 18th update. * Is the second extinct animal to be added to the game, the first being the Mammoth, and the third being T-REX. * It's the highest-level feline in the game. * It doesn't burn outside the arctic. ** However, it does burn when it is near the Volcano. * It now goes fast on mud, water and hills. * Sabertooth Tigers have the shortest diving time out of all animals that is immune to the river current minus Black Dragon, which cannot dive. * It's Upgrade message is copied from the Hippo's message. **Apparently Koa doesn't want to fix the upgrade message according to Pike, which is probably the reason why Sabertooth Tiger's description never changed in the current update. Category:Animals Category:Arctic Animals Category:High Tier Animals Category:Swimmers Category:Mope.io Category:Mammal